Hidden Roses
by Cetacean
Summary: Lewis has a habit of forgetting things, and Valentine's Day isn't an exception. Or so Cleo thinks. Oneshot. Clewis fluff.


**A/N: So I've decided to try my hand at this fandom again. Let's hope it turns out alright.**

* * *

_February 14th, 2015_

Cleo exhaled heavily, sending her bangs fluttering. "Thanks for coming over, Em."

Emma smiled slightly. "Don't mention it. Ash is out of town, after all."

Cleo grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "At least he _remembered_."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Here; have some more." She pushed a container of the cinnamon hearts Cleo was so fond of towards her.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing a handful.

As usual, Lewis was absorbed in one of his many scientific projects. His absentmindedness had resulted in him forgetting the ever-important holiday. Cleo hadn't been exactly surprised that he had, but she was upset all the same.

Emma surveyed Cleo's dorm room. It was small, but cozy. The walls were painted a light purple; Cleo's roommate's favourite colour. Cleo's bed, with its new turquoise comforter, was pushed up against the far well. The sunlight slanted in through the window overhead, warming the room. The other bed was situated on the opposite side of the room, near the door. About ten square feet separated the two.

Emma squeezed Cleo's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll remember in a week or two and fall over himself apologizing."

Her friend smiled slightly, but made no move to speak.

Emma sighed. Sometimes she didn't understand Cleo's love for Lewis. He was forgetful and often put scientific research before their relationship. It seemed strong, though. They'd had only a couple of arguments, and short ones at that, over the span of their seven year relationship. Mostly, Emma tried to avoid speaking of their relationship. They had a sort of intensity about them that was more than intimidating at times.

Emma's watch beeped, and she flinched. "Sorry, Cleo, but I've got to run. I have an interview with the head editor at _The Melbourne Inquisitor _this afternoon."

A few years back, Emma had discovered her love for journalism. She'd begun writing articles for their school's newspaper in their senior year, and soon enough, the local paper was interested in her. She was quite popular among the writing community. In Cleo's opinion, she was a shoo-in.

Cleo nodded. "Okay. Good luck." She smiled.

Emma gave her friend a quick hug before departing.

Cleo collapsed back onto her bed when she was alone once again. Closing her eyes, she let her mind whirl. She and Lewis were inseparable, and had been even more so as of late. They spent every spare minute together, and nearly every thought that passed through her mind was about him.

Cleo's thoughts drifted to the events of the past few days. She could clearly remember Rikki reminding Lewis that Valentine's Day was coming up. So how had he forgotten? She would admit to the fact that Lewis forgot most things, but wasn't their relationship supposed to be _important _to him? Valentine's Day was more or less the day of romance, right? She sighed, realizing that she was probably making something out of nothing. She had a habit of doing that, she knew.

That was a loud banging on Cleo's door, and her eyes flew open. What...? Had Emma forgotten something? Maybe she wanted to take the rest of the cinnamon hearts. Huh.

Cleo got up to answer the door, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair. She opened it and stared, awestruck, at the figure in the hallway before launching herself at him.

"_Lewis_!"

"Hey, Cleo." He replied, laughing nervously.

She frowned at him for a moment, then realized she was probably obsessing again. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she let him in.

"Coming to see you, of course." He replied teasingly. "You do remember what day it is, right?"

She smacked his arm playfully. "Of course I do. Happy Valentine's Day!" She said impishly.

Lewis grinned. "Same to you."

Cleo smiled and softly pressed her lips to his. Lewis responded immediately, but he seemed tense ... hesitant, almost. But that didn't make any sense. She pulled back, and bit her lip anxiously. "Is something wrong?"

Lewis' eyebrows rose as surprise crossed his face. "No! No, of course not!"

She shrugged. "Okay."

Lewis paused before continuing. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I was ... busy."

Cleo was confused, but decided not to press the matter. "I'm just glad you're here," She smiled.

For reasons unknown, Lewis began pacing. He seemed distraught. He smiled back, but just barely. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, actually." He sounded like he was choking.

"Sure."

Lewis paused in front of her, and dropped to one knee. He produced a diamond ring from his jeans pocket. "Cleo Sertori, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

Cleo's eyes filled with tears of joy, and she beamed. "_Yes!_" She exclaimed. "Yes, I will!"

Lewis stood in one fluid motion and slipped the ring onto her finger. Cleo threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Lewis kissed her back, and this time there were no barriers between them. As they pulled back for air, Lewis rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm yours." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too cheesy. What did you think of it?**


End file.
